Métamorphe
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Un strain réussit à s'échapper du QG des scepters, et cause des emmerdes à Homra, mais surtout à son leader... "en se faisant passer pour lui". J'ai pas envie d'vous spoiler roh D:


Ello tout le monde! C'est partit, non pas pour un OS, mais une fic cette fois.  
Au début c'était partit pour être Mikoto Munakata mais... ça a finit par se stabiliser en Mikoto Totsuka. j'ai enfin réussit à commencer une fic sur eux tiens kjhdkdjh.

J'ai aucune idée ce que ça risque de donner, j'sens pas trop de feeling mais... 'fin, j'espère que ça plaira.

Enjoy!

* * *

C'était une charmante soirée dans un bar peu fréquenté.

Les yeux du Roi Rouge glissèrent subtilement sous la table voisine à la sienne, là où deux jolies jambes nues étaient raffinement croisées. Il ne se gênait pas pour un sous de mater, autant que ça ne le gênait d'admettre qu'il aimait bien la jupe de la propriétaire de ces deux belles paires de jambes...

_ "Suoh Mikoto."

S'il releva son regard, c'était seulement le long des jambes de la demoiselle, c'est là qu'il se coinça d'ailleurs, sous le pan de sa jupe, et non dans celui de son partenaire de beuverie de ce soir... qui l'interpellât encore.

_ "Suoh!"

_"Hm?"

_ "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?" indigné, sa voix était légèrement étouffée, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention du couple de jeunes femmes assises de l'autre coté.

Cette réaction, cependant, eut le don d'amuser l'empereur des flemmes, au point même de rompre le contact visuel pour le fixer sur celui du propriétaire de la voix. Son menton était calé nonchalamment contre sa paume de main, tandis qu'il se prononçait de son ton traînard de toujours.

_ "Pourquoi tu n'y jetterais pas un oeil pour voir de toi-même... Munakata Reisi."

Le Roi Bleu grimaça légèrement, avant de sitôt reprendre son calme. Il hissa alors d'un geste - fort inutile - ses lunettes sur son nez, fermant les yeux.

_ "Je n'ai pas besoin de recourir à des manières aussi peu civilisées."

_ "Ho?..."

Décidément, il en apprenait des choses, ce soir... Il ne pensait pas Munakata aussi... prude, peut-être? Certes, il avait cette manière d'être qui l'agaçait : un peu trop polie, un peu trop conservatrice, mais... là, ça en devenait plus marrant qu'autre chose.

_ "Si elle les met à nu, c'est qu'elle veut justement qu'on les regarde." fit-il en articulant lentement.

_ "...quoi?" le Bleu semblait être un peu pris de cours.

Il fronça les sourcils à ce semblant de machisme mal placé, mais finit éventuellement par relâcher la pression de ses traits, et de soupirer. Il ignorait si Mikoto le faisait exprès ou...

_ "Tu es vraiment désespérant... je me demande même comment tu réussis à aborder des demoiselles avec ce genre de comportement." il prit sa boisson du bout des doigts, la portant ensuite à ses lèvres.

_ "Ah? Mikoto Reisi me demanderait subtilement des conseils en matière de drague?" il esquissa un sourire, ravi de sa pique.

_ "C'est plutôt à moi que tu devrais demander des conseils, si tu veux mon avis." il posa son verre, le dardant de son regard lunetteux.

_ "Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir une seule fois vu accompagné d'une femme autre que ta blonde à grosse poitrine là..." il sourit "Et j'doute que ce soit pour des fins _concluants_..."

Le brun tiqua.

_ "Sois plus respectueux envers Awashima, ou sinon..." Il se reprit "Mais, j'ignorais que tu m'espionnais, Suoh."

Mikoto esquissa un autre rictus, vite caché par sa main ramenée contre sa bouche pour pincer sa clope du bout des lèvres, d'inspirer la nicotine.

_ "T'espionner... et c'est toi qui m'sors ça, après m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici?" il soupira la fumée de sa clope.

_ "Ce n'est qu'un très malheureux hasard."

Fort bien.

_ "Quand un truc s'répète trop d'fois, on arrête d'l'appeler hasard..."

_" Certes, je dirais que c'est de la malchance. Voir une malédiction."

_ "Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'casser de là, Munakata ? Et aller t'faire exorciser en passant." son amusement était clairement visible.

_ "J'attends que _toi_, tu partes."

_ "Je n'ai pas de raisons de partir... contrairement à toi."

Munakata ne lâcha du regard son rival. "Qui est?"

_ "Qui est _moi_. J'devrais être une raison suffisante, mh?" cette fois, ce fut le rouge qui sirota, à son tour, son verre.

_ "Tu sous-entends donc que ma présence ne te dérange pas, Suoh?" il sourit au coin, anticipant de l'avoir eu par ses mots.

_ "Pas assez..."

...ok, ça c'était pas une réponse anticipée, par contre.

_ "...bien."

Le brun était quelque peu pris de cours -encore- car ce n'était pas le genre d'_amabilités_ qu'ils s'échangeaient d'habitude. In fact, leurs amabilités sont fameux pour être plutôt acerbes, habituellement.

_ "Crache le morceau, maintenant, Munakata."

_ "...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Suoh."

_ "Ou je commencerais à croire que tu me stalkes pour des raisons _plus_ personnelles."

_ "...ne sois pas prétentieux." il en grimaça, à ce sous-entendu lâché.

Mais sa grimace fit sourire son interlocuteur, qui, pour souligner ses propos implicites, glissa sa jambe habilement entre celles du brun. Brun qui réagit au quart de tour en repliant son genoux.

_ "Toi..."

Le temps était orageux derrière le verre des lunettes, ses yeux lançaient même des éclaires. "Tu oses me faire du pied?!"

Hélas pour le scepter - qui souhaitait se montrer discret jusque là, il avait lancé cette phrase d'un volume légèrement trop haut. Assez haut pour faire même tourner quelques têtes - dont deux étaient les ravissantes jeunes femmes assises pas loin d'eux.

_ "Oï, si t'veux faire ton coming out sur ton orientation sexuelle ne m'implique pas dedans, t'veux?" fit-il sans se soucier plus que ça d'attirer l'attention.

_ "Et c'est TOI, qui dis ça?!"

_ "Je ne faisais que répondre à tes avances." fit en se contredisant, mais seulement pour mieux souligner son supposé "flirt".

_ "Quelles-... bon sang, il fait exprès, en plus." il enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrêt du nez, sentant une migraine pointer.

_ "_Il _va continuer si tu n't'magnes pas à parler."

_ "Je ne-"

_ "T'as une belle gueule, sans lunettes."

_"... très bien. Juste épargne-moi de rendre mon diner, Suoh. On va en causer, mais pas ici." il remit proprement sa paire de monture.

Le Rouge, satisfait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, ne releva pas plus que ça la phrase. Si Munakata était si indifférent que ça à ses potentielles avances, il aurait répliqué de son légendaire répondant. Mais, semble-t-il, qu'il l'avait perdu depuis que le souverain rouge avait commencé à lui faire du charme, et ça, il en était conscient.

_ "J'hésitais à t'en parler depuis le début, ne va pas croire que tu m'as convaincu."

Le Rouge se releva et paya sa part, puis prit son paquet de cigarette - où il piocha une nouvelle, d'ailleurs.

_ "J't'ai pas convaincu? T'veux que je te convainque?" il le dit nonchalamment en ayant une clope coincée entre les lèvres - donc qui étouffait légèrement ses syllabes.

_ "Non, Suoh Mikoto. Ton obstination m'a juste royalement ennuyée." il paya lui aussi, et se dirigea vers la sortie en ignorant les salutations d'un des serveur troublé.

En fait, lui aussi était troublé mais il le cachait parfaitement.

_ "Faire chier est une manière de convaincre."

_ "Une technique pour les faible." répliqua le scepter.

_ "La prochaine fois j'utiliserai la manière forte,.."

_" La prochaine fois, je te ferai taire par la manière forte."

Ils s'étaient assez éloignés, arrivant même du coté de l'autoroute, là où ils traversèrent un pont. Ils continuèrent à marcher, leurs voix bientôt étouffées par les courant d'air provoqués par les véhicules passant.

_ "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout te dire, Suoh, c'est d'ordre professionnel, même la police n'est pas encore mise au courant."

_ "T'peux toujours essayer."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du scepter de prendre son paquet de clope et d'en allumer une de son briquet.

_ "Ca concerne la sécurité de tous les citadins, c'est majoritairement ce qui m'a poussé à t'en parler..."

Le rouge resta silencieux, attendant que le brun commence à être explicite. Ce qu'il ne tarda à faire...

_ "Nous, les scepter, sommes chargés, en quelques sorte, de nous occuper d'un certain type de strain. Et surtout de protéger la population d'eux, si ces derniers risquent de tomber entre de mauvaises mains..."

_ "...vous emprisonnez les strains que vous jugez potentiellement dangereux?" Le rouge s'était arrêté, le fixant avec son air blasé, mais inspiré également légèrement de dégoût.

_ "Ce n'est pas où je voulais en venir... pas tous les membres de scepter en sont en courant. Et il n'y a que justice dedans, Suoh. C'est comme emprisonner un criminel humain." Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

**Un "criminel" potentiel, plutôt ?** Songea le rouge sans relever ça à haute voix, mais détourna le regard alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bord du pont, où il décendra sa cigarette. Munakata s'arrêta également.

_ "Il y'en a un qui nous a échappé, dernièrement."

_ "Dernièrement?"

_ "...hier, plus précisément." il marqua un temps de pause "Et il est ...dangereux, à sa manière."

_ "...comme?"

_ "Le reste des informations est confidentiel, Suoh."

L'interlocuteur resta muet, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il continuait à cloper.

_ "Hm... et t'veux notre aide pour le capturer?"

_ "J'attends juste de toi que tu n'en fasses pas à ta tête si jamais... tu tombes sur lui, et de me contacter. On gérera ça mieux."

_ "..Hm..." ce n'était pas une affirmation, plus un très bref rire moqueur "Tu m'demandes d'faire un truc sans m'en dire plus ?"

_ "J'en ai déjà trop dit,..."

Suoh Mikoto, sourit, toujours de manière moqueuse, avant de commencer à s'éloigner - seul. A comprendre, que ce n'était pas gagné pour qu'il entende la requête du Bleu... et Reisi le saisit.

_x_x_x_x_

Quitter un bar pour rentrer dans un autre bar, c'était quelque peu ironique. Même si le deuxième bar qu'il venait d'accoster en cette soirée était plus une maison pour lui. Il rentra alors, produisant ce bruit si significatif de clochette lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Mikoto ne s'était pas attendu à trouver encore du monde, il en fut alors légèrement surpris.

_ "Ah, Mikoto-san!" Yata l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux - et quelque peu rosissant? "Vous avez fini de parler avec Totsuka-san?"

Mikoto le regarda, tandis qu'il s'approchait du comptoir, où Izumo se trouvait également. Il ne comprit pas la remarque de Yata, pour cela qu'i n'y accorda autant d'importance.

_ "J'devais?" il s'assit.

_ "..oui, hm, c'est ce que vous m'aviez dit?..."

Le leader haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit plus. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

_ "J'dois aller faire une course, King..." prononça Izumo alors qu'il sortait derrière son bar, après avoir hissé un plateau en bois du comptoir.

_ "Laquelle?" demanda-t-il sans le suivre du regard, occupé à piocher une nouvelle clope.

_ "...celle dont on avait parlé." il soupira à l'étourderie - ou plutôt m'en-fouterie supposée de son roi.

Roi qui releva son menton, ne voyant pas tout de suite de quoi il causait. Mais soit, c'était Izumo, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

_ "Hm..."

Le vassal enfila sa veste, réajusta son écharpe avant de quitter le bar.

La pièce, ensuite, tomba dans un silence qui ne gêna le roi. Le skatteur, lui, cependant, semblait un peu crispé. Son roi le remarqua, il fixa d'ailleurs son regard sur la nuque du roux, le faisant davantage se tendre.

_ "...M-Mikoto-san..."

_ "Hm?" il expira sa fumée, sans le quitter du regard.

_ "Pour... tout à l'heure..." il releva son regard brillant vers lui, craquant un magnifique sourire légèrement timide, dont lui-même ignorait le charme.

C'est qu'il ignorait que le Roi était sensible aux beaux sourires, surtout un certain, tiens...

Mais pour l'instant, il ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, ni ne se rappelait de ce qui avait pu bien se passer pendant ce fameux "tout à l'heure", à ses dires.

Yata appuya sa paume contre le comptoir, fixant toujours quelque peu timidement son souverain. Il se hissa alors du tabouerait où il siégeait, prit la cigarette coincée au bec de Mikoto puis, rapidement, la remplaça par ses lèvres.

Ce fut presque un effleurement, et il hésita d'ailleurs à réitérer son geste, histoire d'être plus assuré que sa première tentative. Ce qu'il ne finit par faire, perdant son courage lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui ambré. Qui semblait d'apparence calme...

_ "...Yata?" contre tout attente, il ne garda le silence.

_ "...c-c'est... waaah. gênant." il se rassit sur le tabouret, mais donna dos à son roi.

Il tenta alors de contrôler ses battements de coeur. Chose qu'il ne réussit également à faire, au contraire même, il piquait un fard de plus en plus phénoménal...

Mikoto, de son coté, était toujours paumé. Mais au final, ne se cassa pas plus la tête sur ça et laissa juste couler. Il était cependant un peu intrigué, quand-même...

_ "...J'pensais que tu flashais sur Fushimi."

Silence. Le corps du skateur en face de lui sembla d'un coup se détendre.

_ "..q-quoi?" il se retourna même vers lui.

_ "D'après Totsuka."

Misaki hésitait entre s'esclaffer de rire ou en sanglot? La deuxième était plus "pressante" au vu de la situation gênante. Il sentait même quelques larmes de rien du tout s'accrocher au coin de ses ciles.

_ "Totsuka-san..." il maugréa d'un ténor bas. "Je ne pourrai... erg, je ne pourrai même pas oser encore apprécier ce lâche de Fushimi!" il se releva de son siège, sentant une haine maladroite monter en lui.

Maladroite car sa cause était principalement crue à tord. Il reprit d'ailleurs "Il vous a trahi, Mikoto-san! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai! Il a trahi Homra! Ce... ce..."

Il ravala sa salive, se rendant compte - pour une fois - qu'il passait peut-être pour un idiot devant la personne qu'il adorait.

La personne adorée, cependant, resta neutre, l'écoutant naturellement. Il inspira alors une dernière bouffée en fermant les yeux. Et c'est au moment où Misaki crut qu'il ne dira mot, que ce dernier justement prononça.

_ "Je ne m'en fais pas plus que ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a trahi toi, surtout?"

Cette phrase désamorça Misaki. C'était visible, on le voyait à ses épaules qui s'affaissaient, à traits du visage qui se décrispaient.

Mikoto cessa de le regarder lorsqu'il entendit les petits pas de Anna descendre rapidement les escaliers, accrochée à la rempart.

_ "Mikoto!"

Sa voix fluette, les larmes au coin de ses yeux... mais surtout l'aura de terreur qu'elle dégageait. Mikoto se releva en catastrophe.

_ "Totsuka! Il... il est en danger!"

_x_x_x_x_

Anna, essoufflée, lui avait fait rapidement la description du lieu. Et Mikoto l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Sans crier gare, il fonça tête baissée. Yata avait dû prévenir le reste des membres de toute manière.

Il brûla sans scrupule un sac poubelle se trouvant sur son chemin de course, faisant à peine attention à la dégradation zonale. Ce n'était pas un quartier si avili que ça, mais le lieu qu'il empruntait était isolé.

Une fois en face de la maison, de _son_ ancienne maison, il ne s'accorda plus de temps à être submergé par les souvenirs et sauta habilement par dessus la barrière du jardin, pour partir ensuite défoncer la porte d'entrée. Cependant, son élan aurait été vain - et stupide - la porte avait été ouverte, et il se retrouva donc quelques mètres plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, se freinant d'une main contre le mur poussiéreux pour ne pas se retrouver le nez par terre.

Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui. Malgré l'odeur de renfermé, il aurait juré avoir sentit l'effluve de Totsuka près des escaliers. Suivant alors ses instincts, il reprit sitôt de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, et se retrouva en un clignement d'oeil dans son sa chambre - dont il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied cette fois.

La scène présentée sous ses yeux le laissa... incroyablement coi, pantois, incroyant. Pourtant, Totsuka était bel et bien dans une situation critique, enchaîné à ce qui lui servait de lit autrefois. Il était torse nue, et le pantalon dangereusement abaissé. Il ne voyait pas vraiment son expression au vu de l'obscurité qui dominait, mais on comprenait par la situation qu'il était actuellement agressé. Mais même en étant conscient de cette éventualité, ce qui le laissait interdit était la gueule de son agresseur.

Sa gueule à lui.

Son agresseur n'était tout autre que lui même, pas juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait affreusement, non, réellement lui-même. Un autre Suoh Mikoto chevauchait actuellement Totsuka, son vassal. Il écrasa sa main contre l'interrupteur de la chambre, la lumière fut, mais le cauchemar demeura. C'est réellement l'impression qu'il eut, qu'il était peut-être dans un autre cauchemar.

Mais que ce soit la réalité ou tout juste un rêve, il n'allait juste laissé personne faire de mal à Totsuka. Pas même lui-même. Ou cette chose qui lui ressemblait... cette chose qui lui souriait de manière sardonique, cette fois.

C'en était dégoûtant, de voire son visage sur une autre personne que lui. L'impression d'avoir son identité violée.

_ "...Mikoto..." la voix de Totsuka, légèrement tremblante, sembla l'arracher de ses doutes, lui faisant réellement confirmer qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

Guidé, pas seulement par la voix mais surtout par ses instincts, il s'élança sur son clone où il lui colla un coup de poing magistral le faisant décoller du lit et atterrir sur son bureau. Son poing s'enflamma peu après ça, prêt à lui en recoller une deuxième, ou même une troisième. Que non, il n'aurait pas peur de défigurer son visage, au contraire même, ça lui ferait un certain bien de lui refaire le portrait au point où il ne lui ressemblerait plus.

Ce mec avait réellement fait quelque chose d'horrible à Totsuka.

Cette pensée le révolta, le révulsa au plus haut point. Il partit alors le retrouver. Le souleva de son col pour seulement mieux le plaquer contre le mur, et le rouer ensuite de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule à nouveau à terre. La haine de Mikoto grandit et rongea sa raison, il continua à lui faire du mal, à lui donner des coups de pieds sans hésitation aucune. A vrai dire, il était dedans dans ce qu'il faisait, tellement engloutie dans son idée de destruction que même la voix de Totsuka ne l'atteignait plus.

Pas sa voix, mais ses bras, oui. Ses poignets qui avaient été libérés à présent, s'accrochèrent autour du dos de son souverain, le figeant dans ses mouvements. Pas parce qu'il réussit à le stopper, mais parce que, pour le roi, réaliser sa présence le stoppa.

_ "Calme-toi, Mikoto..."

La voix était douce malgré tout, comme si la situation était d'une gravité bénigne

Il abaissa ses poings - ensanglantées par le sang de son... adversaire? Non, il semblait avoir un autre visage à présent, plus le siens. Des cheveux verts pétants, mais... c'est tout ce qu'il distinguait. Il avait trop réussit son travail de "défiguration" pour réussir à discerner ses traits du visage. Mais qu'importe, il y'avait plus important à présent. Il posa sa main contre celle de Totsuka, la retirant - mais la gardant dans la sienne - au même moment où il se retourna vers lui.

Le blond le fixait en retour, quelque peu troublé. Mais peut-être moins que lui... extérieurement, il ne semblait pas être blessé, mais... son regard...

_ "Tout va bien..." son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi raté... du moins, s'il s'en souvenait.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se souvenir de plus, cependant. Il remarqua que l'un des poignet de Totsuka était encore attaché par... quoi?

_ "..."

Le blond suivit du regard la direction de fixation de son souverain - c'est à dire son poignet encore "lié" indépendamment, et son regard s'assombrit davantage.

_ "C'est... Je n'aurai pas dû emmener mes films avec moi..."

Ses bobines de filmes à l'ancienne étaient déroulés et jonchaient le pied du lit, son poignet était justement lié par un bout des pellicule. Mais le reste des pellicules?...

_ "...brûlé, pour me détacher..." vu qu'il avait été attaché avec au lit.

Et pour l'arrêter, lui.

Mikoto resta interdit, ne savant comment réagir et-

Un bruit de casse le fit rapidement se retourner. Trop tard, le criminel venait de s'échapper de la fenêtre. Mikoto y jeta un oeil mais ne le trouva nul part...

Criminel... strain? Ce serait celui-ci dont lui avait parlé Munakata? Et... sa capacité serait de prendre l'apparence des autres?

Trop de question en tête qu'il balaya d'un coup en se tournant vers le blond. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le lit où il s'assit lourdement, le regard dans le vide.

_ "Je... suis désolé, Mikoto..."

L'interpellé s'approcha de ce corps trop pâle, encore peu assuré de comment réagir.

_ "C'est... de ma faute... j'aurai dû savoir que ce n'était pas toi." il força alors un autre sourire qui fit plus de mal à Mikoto qu'autre chose.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, crispa le poing. Mais aucun mot ne sortir de ses lèvres, sauf sa veste, qu'il ôta pour la poser sur les épaules frêles de son vassal.

_ "Et... c'est ironique... j'ai brûlé nos souvenirs."

La voix de Totsuka se cassa vers la fin de sa phrase. Mikoto comprit alors... que ça lui faisait peut-être plus de mal que cette histoire d'agression.

_"Idiot."

L'insulte fit sourire le blond malgré lui, un sourire un peu plus sincère, bien que triste. Mais il ne releva pour autant le menton.

_ "Je sais... on pourra toujours créer de nouveaux souvenirs, hein?..."

Cette fois il releva son menton pour le regarder, élargissant son beau sourire - en un plus laid, au yeux de Mikoto. Il était beau à regarder, mais laid à ressentir.

_ "Haha... tu dois me penser vraiment faible pour m'en faire d'aussi peu...Après tout, je m'en suis sortie mieux que je n'aurai espéré..."

Voir Totsuka se réconforter tout seul était... cette fois humiliant pour lui, son roi. Il en grimaça.

Ce n'était pas "peu", bordel. Ce ne l'était pas.

_ "Que tu n'aurais espéré? Tu ne me croyais pas capable pour venir à temps?" les mots étaient maladroits, certes, et manquant horriblement de tact dans ce genre de moment. Mais Totsuka ne le releva pas, il connaissait les intentions de son empereur.

Il lui sourit légèrement, sans se forcer cette fois.

_ "Viens à coté de moi, Mikoto... j'ai un peu froid.~"

Il sembla reprendre son air enjoué. Mikoto, cependant, s'exécuta, il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, son épaule presque collée à la sienne. Le blond vint poser son menton contre la dite épaule, le reste de son corps appuyé contre son torse.

_ "C'est presque guérissant de sentir la chaleur de mon vrai roi après ça"

_Ça_. Il tilta.

_ "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

Totsuka ferma les yeux, regrettant sans doute ses mots, il demeura silencieux.

_ "Totsuka..."

_ "S'il te plaît, King..."

Il se tut, serrant les doigts. Et malgré la présence de son souverain, l'envie de vengeance lui mangeait toujours les entrailles.

Mais... si son double était dehors dans la nature, ça ne mettrait pas tous les Homra en danger?! Et Izumo qu'il avait... non, que le clone avait envoyé il ne savait où?

Il décrocha sitôt son téléphone, et appela Izumo. Ce dernier, fort heureusement, semblait en sécurité, et même au courant de la situation. Mikoto le rassura sur le fait que Totsuka est hors danger, qu'il faudrait essayer de mettre tous les membres au courant. Mais surtout, de rattraper cet enculé, vif, de préférence.

Après un bip sonore, il coupa le contact. Et le silence revint...

_ "...alors c'était vraiment ton ancienne chambre?"

_ "Hm..."

Maintenant qu'il lui en parlait, il prit le temps de vite la balayer, sans le temps de détailler les coins. Totsuka se détacha de lui, avant de se relevé, semblant frais et s'étant déjà remit du choc. Il lui sourit de ce sourire qu'il aimait, faisant détendre les muscles même du roi.

Comment le blond pouvait oser se penser faible, hein?...

_ "Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire, Totsuka?"

Ce dernier se stoppa, alors qu'il était proche d'un poster d'un vieux groupe de rock local. Il resta de dos à son King.

_ "Je... ne l'avais pas reconnu au début..."

_ "Tu m'aurais laissé t'attacher à un lit?"

Silence. Le blond se retourna pour le regarder fixement. Il s'approcha ensuite de son pas léger. C'est comme s'il marchait sur des nuages ce mec.

_ "Pas avec mes pellicule mais... si c'était quelque de plus doux et qui fait moins mal... peut-être~"

Le roi le fixa. Etait-il sérieux?

_ "Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé?"

La question surpris le blond un peu, qui ne sut sur quel pied danser au début. Il ferma les yeux d'un air insouciant.

_ "Ah, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de remettre ça sur le tapis, King.."

Il ne faisait qu'abuser de son statut de victime, mais cet... imbécile s'en était déjà remis.

_ "Je t'ordonne de me le dire, Totsuka."

C'était peut-être la première fois que le souverain donnait un ordre et acceptait son titre de roi. Et ça surpris, Totsuka, certes... Il ferma les yeux, mimant une légère révérence, de son ton enjoué, théâtrale.

_ "Oui, mon roi, il m'avait embrassé." il avait essayé de rendre ça le plus léger possible... à sa manière.

Mikoto se releva, glissa sa main contre sa joue, puis son cou, et l'embrassa. Le contact fut assurément chaste, et le blond ne fut pas surpris tant que ça... peut-être avait-il épuisé son quota d'étonnement pour la journée, voir même pour la semaine, tiens.

Le baiser rompu, ils se fixèrent. Avant que le bond ne sourit, l'air joyeux.

_ "Tu veux me refaire tout ce qu'il avait fait, King?"

Le King, c'était à son tour d'être surpris cette fois, avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais et de détourner le regard, fortement agacé.

Ca le faisait tout de même chier, cette histoire. Trop.

_ "Rentrons..."

Et une clope, une première d'une longue série d'autres clopes pour cette soirée mouvementée.

* * *

Qui est ce strain? Comment s'était-il échappé? A-t-il joué d'autre coups foirreux à d'autres membres de Homra?Vont ils réussir à le capturer? Quoi, pourquoi, comment qui, ettc, breeef les trucs qu'on dit pour le suspense, et pour annoncer que ouais, y'aurait forcément une suite :3 'fin, faut savoir, ça plaît, ça plaît pas? un peu? beaucoup? pas du tout? ...jvais dormir, ahum.


End file.
